


【基鹰】瘾

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, PTSD, 斯德哥尔摩, 精神强奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki
Kudos: 1





	【基鹰】瘾

Loki回到仙宫鹰也觉得他在自己的脑子里，觉得被窥探被监视被强奸（精神上的说法，不是实际词汇的含义），直到后来得到了Loki的小刀，斯德哥尔摩一犯病和骨子里的被虐欲望被勾起来就用它来捅自己（不致命的那种谢谢）高潮了并且内心得到了极大的满足（大概心里就是那种强奸犯用刀子捅人也能感受到生理快感吧，参考CM的佛爷）只有感觉自己被统治着才能得到安慰


End file.
